<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Secret by Rei382</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917857">In Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382'>Rei382</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarropoly 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, M/M, No I did not?, Secret Relationship, Secret dating, did I ever say how much I love arthur?, well now is my chance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are secretly dating. At least, they <i>think</i> it's secretly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarropoly 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 2020 Drarropoly game! I landed on Malfoy Manor, and did OWL level.<br/>*Thanks to Crazybutgood for the awesome beta!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Harry,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope the holiday is going well for you. I wish you could be here with me so we could celebrate together, but I’m sure you wouldn’t want to be around, what with Mother’s condition and everything. Besides, I know how much you enjoy staying at the Weasleys’ for Christmas. But all of that doesn’t change the fact that I miss you… maybe next year Mother will finally get better and I can introduce you. For now, I hope you will like the present I sent to you… and don’t forget that the other present will be waiting for you once I can see you again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t let Weasley and Granger nag you too much. Tell me about all the random girls they try to set you up with this year.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry finished reading the letter with a smile and moved on to the little package that it was attached to. Next to him, the big, brown owl that brought him the package gave him one last satisfied look and then flew away through the open window, probably going back to the owlery Draco rented it from. Harry returned to the package and excitedly started to unwrap blue-and-silver wrapping paper that covered it to reveal a picture from their trip to France – the only place the Malfoy family still had a house to their name – framed in a beautifully intricate wooden picture frame. Against the picturesque background of the old European houses and colorful flowers, a casually-dressed Draco was smiling and waving at him next to an embarrassed-yet-pleased picture-Harry. Harry remembered that trip very well: it was the first time they spent longer than a few hours together. He had to lie to his friends and say he had an  important work-related thing to do to explain why he was going to go to another country for a whole weekend, but it was the best weekend of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the bedroom door opening startled Harry. He threw Draco's letter within the bed covers and placed the picture Draco gifted him upside down on the bed. He felt his heart still racing when he forced a smile to greet Ron, who stood at the doorway. Ron arched his eyebrow, but thankfully decided to ignore Harry’s strange actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom’s saying dinner’s ready. You coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s heart started to calm down, and at the thought of Molly’s delicious Christmas cooking his smile became genuine. “Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, Harry was sitting at the dinner table with the entire Weasley family, partners and kids included. It was busy, noisy, and messy – and also incredibly happy and fun. The food was great, just like every year, and Harry felt like he couldn’t eat again for a week from all he ate tonight (and yet he knew that his lunch tomorrow was going to be today’s dinner’s leftovers, just like it was every year). Everyone seemed to be happily satisfied, and even though the empty dishes were charmed off the table and even the post-dinner tea and cake were mostly gone, everyone but the little children (and the adults who were busy putting them to bed) were still seated at the table and chatting lazily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of which,” said Ron after a lively conversation about Ginny’s new boyfriend which left her both happy and embarrassed, turning  his eyes from his little sister to Harry. “Did I tell you about this new girl at work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going to go. It was the same every time there was a gathering, and he and Hermione tended to be more persistent around the holidays, Christmas being the worst. It was annoying before he and Draco started dating, mostly because Ron understood absolutely nothing about Harry’s taste, not in women, and not in men. It felt like Ron was stuck with Harry’s high-school taste in girls; but he could tell for sure that had he met Ginny or Cho today there was no way he would have fallen for them, even though there was no doubt about Ginny being a great person, and he assumed Cho was, too, though he hadn’t met her in over five years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about his current boyfriend and almost let out a chuckle. His taste had changed </span>
  <em>
    <span>greatly</span>
  </em>
  <span> since he was a teenager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry braced himself for the usual drill. He let out a soft sigh, and turned his eyes to his friend, ready to play the game. He knew that if he didn’t, this conversation would only become even less comfortable. “No, Ron, I don’t think you did,” he said. “What is so special about her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron’s eyes lit and Harry knew he was in for a show. “Well, she joined I think two weeks ago or something like that? She’s from London, and – you would not believe it! – studied only three years under us at Hogwarts. A Gryffindor! It’s a real shame how we never paid any attention to the lower years, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They always seem so – “ Harry started with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dumb?” offered George, making everyone look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his suggestion. “I was going for ‘young’ but I suppose yours works as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to him Ron pouted but collected himself after a short moment. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I mean we all grew up since then. I had a few conversations with her and I can assure you she’s of above average intelligence. And very nice, too. Not too bad to look at, either – “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron,” Harry sighed, cutting into Ron’s words. “I’m sure she is, but I’m just not interested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there is also this guy – he’d been working with me for a while but I think he recently broke up with – “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “Ron, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I appreciate all your efforts but like I told you – I’m just not interested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why? It’s not like you’re dating anyone – right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry felt the weight of Ron’s question pressuring him. He felt his heart rate increasing again, his thoughts racing to the picture resting on the bed in the room upstairs. His anxiety claimed that Ron managed to glance at the picture before Harry managed to hide it. Did he know? Was he actually trying to make Harry say it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron,” Harry moved to look at Mr. Weasley who joined the conversation. His heart was still beating fast and he had no idea if he was going to be helping him or not; he wasn’t used to Ron’s parents getting involved in these conversations. “I think that what Harry is trying to say is that he is happy with the way things are right now. Am I correct, Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked. He was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> side. “Uh – yes. I’m just not looking for a relationship. I appreciate you trying, Ron, but really, I’m good. If I ever start looking, I’ll be sure to ask you first, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron frowned. “I don’t get why you don’t want a relationship, I mean, it’s been years, but alright. I’ll stop nagging you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s heart calmed down. He felt relieved. “Thank you. And tell Hermione too, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what?” In perfect timing, Hermione stepped back into the room. She walked back to her seat next to the table and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We no longer look for potential dates for Harry,” Ron said grudgingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a shame! Did you tell him about Lucy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, and then – he asked me to stop trying to set him up. So I guess we should listen to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well. Did I miss anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation moved from Harry’s love life to how great the food was, which was a much more comfortable topic for Harry and he was able to enjoy the holiday again.</span>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually everyone retired to their rooms. Harry was reading a book when he heard a soft knock on his door. He lifted his eyes from his book. “Come in,” he called. The door opened and, much to his surprise, Mr. Weasley peeked through the opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I talk to you for a minute?” he asked. Harry blinked, unable to think of a reason Mr. Weasley would ask such a thing. But he didn’t mind it. He wasn’t tired yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” he sat up and placed the book on his pillow, all set to give Mr. Weasley his full attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur walked in and closed the door behind him. He crossed the room and sat down on Harry’s bed. “I hope it’s okay with you that I came to talk to you about this topic.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a strange opening</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought to himself, but he remained quiet as he waited for Mr. Weasley to continue. “I know why you asked Ron to stop trying to set you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “How – how did you find out?” Harry felt the panic rising again. If Mr. Weasley knew… was he going to tell Harry off for his choice in a partner? Was he going to tell the others? And how on Earth did he find out? He and Draco made sure to be careful – they </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> –</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Weasley smiled at him. “You two are not as sneaky as you think you are, and I am not blind. I can see the way you two are looking at each other in the halls of the Ministry.” Harry felt his cheeks burn. He will have to discuss this with Draco, then. “But don’t worry. I have no intention of trying to change your mind about anything, and this is your private decision, but I was just curious, why won’t you tell Ron that you are already dating? He seems to be very worried about you, and I know I don’t need to tell you this, but he cares about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that his secret relationship was not as secret as he thought was starting to sink in. Harry was still tense, but he believed Arthur; at least, to an extent. He sighed. “I don’t think he’d accept it, if I told him,” Harry confided. “I mean… he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We used to think of him as our enemy.” Somehow sharing this with Ron’s dad wasn’t as weird as Harry thought. “He hates him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you don’t think that Ron would trust you enough to know what makes you happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked away. “Not when it comes to Draco, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Weasley placed a comforting arm on Harry’s shoulder. “It might take him some time to come to terms with it. Maybe he’d never be his friend. But I know my son, and I know that if he’d see how happy you are with whoever you choose, he’d at the very least be happy for you, and try to accept him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “I don’t know. If it was anyone else…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he deserves at least a chance to show you he can be, after all these years. Don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft voice and the light, comforting movement of Arthur’s thumb on Harry’s back made him look at him again and think about what he said. Ron had been Harry’s best friend since they were eleven years old. He was his first friend, period. He even accepted it when Harry was dating his little sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that Mr. Weasley was right. At least about the part where Ron deserved it. Harry had known this for months and felt horrible about having to lie and hide something so important from his best friend. He wasn’t sure about Ron being able to accept Draco as a valid choice. But he owed him the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He inhaled deeply. “Yes.” It came out almost as a sigh, which made Arthur’s smile broaden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give him a chance. I’m sure he won’t disappoint you if you just told him the truth. Draco has changed greatly. He’s not the same person he was when you were kids. Ron has changed, too, just as you have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, and after a short silent moment Arthur stood up. Harry’s eyes followed him. “Have a good night, Harry. And merry Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Mr. Weasley,” Harry replied. He remained seated until the door closed behind Arthur’s back. Telling Ron. What a scary thought. Harry preferred to face Voldemort again than to see Ron’s face when he’d tell him he was dating no other than Draco Malfoy. But he had to do it. He could only hide so long… and it was probably time. He grabbed a quill and a parchment and set to write a letter to Draco. He had to tell him, first, before making the decision for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>